CHANGE
CHANGE is one of the songs performed by the Japanese musical unit Dream. It appears on their first album under their new name change, Hands Up!. A shorten version of the song plays during ending credits for the Japanese version of TRINITY: Souls of Zill O'll. Dream's collaboration for the game was revealed at Tokyo Game Show 2010 where they performed their songs, Breakout and My Way ~ULala~, on stage. The ladies also demonstrated the title's Time Attack event for those in the audience. The musical unit had a video message for fans at the October 20, 2010 talk show event, stating they feel closely to the game's theme in their own group. Attendees also played a "rock-paper-scissors" contest with the producer for CD signed by the group members. Consumers who purchased the TRINITY Zill O'll Zero version of Hands Up! could use a limited-time serial code for an exclusive quest and three exclusive weapons for their party. Credits :Lyrics: Natsumi Watanabe :Composition: Takashi Saeki :rhythm zone label Lyrics Kanji= :君が注ぐ瞳の奧に　誓うよ　EVERY CHANGE MY HEART :この胸に隱してた　願いが言い出せなくて :その笑顏逸らすように　そっと目をつぶった :心に映るその場所で　たとえ全てが消えても :たどり著きたい　繰り返し　想い伝えたくて :どんな今に挫けそうでも 迷わず変わり続ける :君が注ぐ瞳の奧に　誓うよ　EVERY CHANGE MY HEART :分かり合うことなんて　ホントは出来るはずない :思ってたなのに何故　涙止まらないの？ :君が隣りにいる日々が　増えてくたびに変わった :痛み喜び　おんなじに　結び合える絆 :明日もしも願いが叶い　全部が過去になっても :君がくれるその微笑みは　きっとそばにいるよ :どんな今に挫けそうでも 迷わず変わり続ける :君が注ぐ瞳の奧に　誓うよ　EVERY CHANGE MY HEART |-|Romaji= :kimi ga sosogu hitomi no oku ni chikau yo EVERY CHANGE MY HEART :kono mune ni kakushiteta negai ga iidasenakute :sono egao sorasuyouni sotto me o tsubutta :kokoro ni utusu sono bashou de tatoe subete ga kietemo :tadoritsukitai kurikaeshi omoi tsutaetakute :donna ima ni kujikesou demo mayowazu kawari tsuzukeru :kimi ga sosogu hitomi no oku ni chikau yo EVERY CHANGE MY HEART :wakariaukoto nante honto wa dekiru hazunai :omotteta nanoni naze namida tomaranai no? :kimi ga tonari ni iru hibi ga fueteku tabi ni kawatta :itami yorokobi onnaji ni musubiaeru kizuna :ashita moshi mo negai ga kanai zenbu ga kako ni nattemo :kimi ga kureru sono hohoemi wa kitto soba ni iru yo :donna ima ni kujikesou demo mayowazu kawari tsuzukeru :kimi ga sosogu hitomi no oku ni chikau yo EVERY CHANGE MY HEART |-|English Translation= :I pledge to you, to you pouring within the depths of my eyes, EVERY CHANGE MY HEART :I hid within my heart everything I wanted to say :I tried to turn a blind eye to avoid your smile :Even if everything were to disappear within my heart's mind, :I want to return to you, repeat everything, to tell you my feelings :No matter what tries to keep me down, I'll keep changing on my way forward :I swear to you, to my image of you pouring deep in my eyes, EVERY CHANGE MY HEART :There's no way that we can ever come to an understanding :That's what I thought, but why can't I stop crying? :The days I spent with you are rippling with change :Pain and joy become one, tying into affection for you :If my wish were to be granted, then tomorrow we can put the past behind us :and your precious smile would return to me :No matter what tries to keep me down, I'll keep on changing :I swear to you, to my memory of you spilling in my eyes, EVERY CHANGE MY HEART External Links *Official listing *Tokyo Game Show 2010 appearance, Recorded video message *Mantan TV Dream stage digest Category:Songs